Magical Revenge
by Chukipye
Summary: Long ago, England sealed away the evil witch Morgan Le Fay, but not before she swore to have revenge by taking his 'most precious possession'. In Present day, she enacts her revenge and it's up to England and the other countries to get it back!
1. Chapter 1

**My dreams are freakin' AMAZING! But this idea was also created during a random rp-ing thing with mah new friend (she's England and I'm America) over evil fairies vs. good fairies. ANYWAYS this is fantastic! Don't worry, I'll still keep going with the other fics :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (or 90% of the mythological creatures that will appear).**

**1100-England**

"_ARTHUR MOVE!" England yelped as Scotland pushed him out of the way of a magical blast. They had managed to lure the witch into the circle, but she still attacked."NOW!" Wales shouted, stepping out from behind the trees. Northern Ireland and Ireland did the same and the brothers formed a pentagon. The witch realized what was about to happen."You think you can seal me? Ha! I WILL become the personification of England, 5 weak magicians can't stop me!" She tried to move but found herself unable to. She glanced down and saw a dark red chain coming out of the ground and surrounding her leg, holding her to the ground. The ground in between the brothers had become a circle, glowing in the rain._

"_We aren't just 5 normal magicians witch." Scotland snapped, his eyes glowing as a blue chain ripped out of the ground and wrapped around her._

"_We happen to be the most powerful magicians-" "- In this part of Europe" The Ireland twins added, eyes glowing as orange and green chains wrapped around the witch._

"_Not to mention personifications of the 5 most magical countries in the world." Wales smirked. England nodded as he raised his hand._

"_I got chosen for this path and no one will lead me off it. Not even greedy witches like you. Go back to the Land of the Fae and stay there, Morgan Le Fey!" England roared, thunder clapping in the background. Morgan began to chuckle, then laugh evilly, chilling all 5 brothers to the bone."You think I will leave quietly? I'll be back, and I won't let you off easily! Consider your most prized possession mine when I come back, Arthur Kirkland!" She screeched as the chains pulled her through the portal and back into the Land of the Fae. Soon, the magic circle vanished and so did every trace of the witch. The 5 brothers stood for a moment before letting out a huge sigh of relief. England fell to his knees, panting."You okay England!?" England chuckled as his familiar, a flying green bunny, flew around his head._

"_I'm bloody brilliant now that she's gone. I'm a tad worried about what she meant at the end though…" Scotland rolled his eyes as he gently shoved his brother with his foot."She can't do anything over there. Now c'mon, Mum's making her roast and if ye make me miss it, ye'll be sorry!" The brothers laughed as they stood up and began running towards their house._

**Present Day-**

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Scotland growled as he stomped down the street. Wales ran after him, a worried expression on his face.

"S-Scotland please calm down! I'm sure America didn't mean any harm by the song. He didn't even create the 'Stereotype song' in the first place!" Wales placed a shoulder on Scotland's arm, which was quickly shoved off.

"It doesn't matter! The git sent it to us anyways so obviously he thought it was funny. 'Scotland hump sheep' my arse! That's the stereotype for ye country, not mine!" Wales scowled as Scotland kept walking."Don't remind me. But did we really have to fly all the way to America just so you could yell at him?" Wales pouted. Scotland rolled his eyes.

"Of course! There's no point if I-" Scotland suddenly stopped and Wales bumped into him.

"Ow! Why did ya stop?" Scotland scowled and clenched his fist.

"Do ye feel that? It's…magic…but here? In America? And this strong?" Wales frowned before his eyes widened. There was a large amount of magic flowing in the wind.

"It's all focusing in one spot…almost like there's someone using it, and a lot of it… But nobody in America uses magic." Wales pointed out. Scotland nodded.

"This is weird…it seems familiar somehow. But it's giving me the creeps." Scotland's familiar, a light blue serpent, suddenly appeared, wrapping around his arm.

"_I don't like it Alistair. It's so dark…" _A small red dragon appeared on Wales' head.

"_I agree. And I never agree. This is darker than England's magic."_ the two brothers exchanged looks.

"We better check it out." Scotland said. Wales nodded and the two set off.

**America's House**

"Yes England. Yeah I know he's angry." America used his shoulder to hold his cell phone to his ear as he slipped off his shoes.

"I just got back from working out so hopefully Scotland won't yell for too long, I want to take a nap. Man it started to rain when I got home too…even though it was really sunny like 5 minutes ago." America frowned as he peered through the blinds in his kitchen. Suddenly, there was a crash of lightning and the power went out.

"Great. Now the power's out. Geez and Tony's not here to fix it…I'm gonna have to go Iggy." America chuckled as he held the phone away from his ear as England yelled at him about the nickname America gave him."Okay ENGLAND. But seriously I got to-" He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He frowned as he glanced towards the door."Uh…yeah as I was saying I got to go. Someone's at the door. If it was Scotland I doubt he would ring the doorbell. Though I have no idea who would brave this storm just to come visit…See ya Iggs." He hung up before England could respond. America sighed as he walked towards the door."Hello?" He opened the door and was met with a strange sight. Standing at his door, perfectly dry, was a woman with pale blonde hair that went to her waist and white skin. Her eyes sparkled blue and she wore a long blue dress that looked like it came out of a fairytale.

"Uh…may I help you?" He asked, confused. The woman laughed lightly as she whipped out, grabbing America's chin roughly and forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

"Amazing…even after all you've been through you are still his most prized possession." America's eyes narrowed as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to let go."Look lady, I hate to be rude but I think ya got the wrong house." He tried to shut the door but she simply raised her hand and a great burst of wind blew the door to pieces, shoving America down the hall into the back wall. He groaned as he sat up.

"What the hell?" His eyes widened as the woman walked into the house.

"You're so innocent. I remember when you were a babe. So sweet and full of belief. My fairies never succeeded in taking you but it seems you're by yourself." She smiled as she knelt down by the young man, who stiffened at her hand on his cheek."I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He mumbled. She raised an eyebrow."You never noticed the fairies? They sang sweet songs, calling you to rivers and forests." America's eyes widened. He always was compelled to explore his native lands when England wasn't visiting, exploring forests and rivers. But he always managed to find a way back to England.

"Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. The woman laughed as she stood up.

"I am the great Morgan Le Fey! I was sealed off by England and his dratted brothers centuries ago! Of course, I swore revenge. I told him I would come back and his most prized possession would be mine. My fairies have watched him for years, spying and looking for his most prized possession. And then, they found you. Sweet little Americae. Ever since you were a child I knew. I've seen the way he looks at you. He would be devastated if anything happened." America was blushing furiously by this point.

"Y-you're from those King Arthur stories that England told me back when I was a kid! But…those aren't real…" Morgan laughed."Silly boy! Of course they're real! Did you think England was talking to thin air the entire time? Unicorns, Trolls, fairies, all of them!" By this time America was slowly sliding to the side.

"Anyways, that is beside the point. Now, are you ready to go?" She turned and he froze.

"G-Go? Go where?" She smirked as she grabbed his wrist with such force he couldn't even feel it.

"To the Land of the Fey. I hope you said goodbye to Earth since you aren't coming back to it!" Suddenly, there was a loud screech and a flash of light blue. Morgan retracted her hand, which had a long scratch on it, flinching. America's eyes widened as a light blue almost ghost-like eagle landed in between him and Morgan.

"_Not on my watch, Witch! Or did you forget about me?"_ It hissed. Morgan glared at it while America's mouth dropped."No way…Freedom? I haven't seen you since…Hell since I was a kid!" The bird glanced back at America, almost smirking."_You stopped believing so you lost the Sight. I've been watching you the entire time. Of course, most of the time I was keeping her fairies away so you probably never noticed._" Suddenly, a vine came out from the floor and wrapped around Freedom's neck. The bird screeched with pain as it was pulled to the floor."Freedom!" America began to move forward to try and help when Morgan grabbed his arm and pinned it behind him. He cried out with pain as she shifted it, dangerously close to dislocating his shoulder.

"Damned bird…I'm done fooling around. The boy is mine!" She screamed. There was loud thunder and a flash before she disappeared, along with America.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where did all this fucking rain come from!?" Scotland cursed as he narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the heavy rainfall."The magic is focused around America's house! We have to hur-" Wales was cut off by a loud thunderclap and lightning flash. Both countries were shoved to the ground by the sheer force of the magic dispelling. The skies cleared instantly and there wasn't any sign of the previous storm."What the hell? Now there isn't a trace of magic." Scotland scowled as he peered up at the sky.

"_I sense a slowly fading magic from the house still…I believe it's a familiar._" The red dragon reappeared, this time flying in front of the two and was staring in the direction of the house."A familiar? We better check this out." Wales began to run towards America's house. Scotland swore as he begun to follow. When they got to the front, both froze. The door had been broken open and there were pieces all over the inside hallway."What the- what happened here!?" Scotland's eyes were wide as the two walked in.

"_Over there!_" The red dragon flew over to the end of the hall, where there was a barely-visible blue eagle. Wales was instantly next to it, lifting it up gently."Poor fellow. What happened here?" He asked softly. The bird stirred and its eyes opened. Wales gasped. Its eyes were the exact same shade as America's.

"No way…America has a familiar? He can't even use magic." Scotland breathed as he knelt down by the two."_P-please…help him…I can't do anything but be with him…" _The eagle weakly lifted his head, pleading with his eyes. Wales frowned."Help who? What do you mean?" The eagle shuddered but managed to open his eyes again.

"_T-The witch…she finally succeeded…M-Morgan…she took him….back to…the land…of..the…f….ae….."_ The bird shut his eyes and slowly faded. Soon, Wales was holding thin air. It didn't matter because both brothers were still in shock.

"Morgan…she's free?! B-But we sealed her! How the hell did she get out!? And why did she kidnap America?!" Scotland raged, standing up and kicking a wall angrily. Wales looked up and Scotland saw sadness and realization in his eyes.

"His most prized possession…She didn't come to hurt America. She wants to hurt Arthur." Scotland's eyes widened."Fuck."

**England's House**

"I have a bad feeling Mint…" England muttered as he sipped his cup of tea. He had been having a bad feeling all day and it had begun to give him a headache. His familiar, Flying Mint Bunny, was sitting on the table, worried."_Don't worry Arthur! I'm sure Owain will keep Alistair from hurting Alfred!_" No sooner had the bunny said did a loud banging begin. England groaned, his headache increasing due to the loud noise."_it's the door Arthur._" Mint giggled. England stood up and made his way to the door."Hello?" He opened it and was surprised to see Scotland and Wales, panting and wet, standing in his doorway.

"W-what are you doing here!? And why are you wet?" He asked, shocked. Scotland scowled as he shoved his way inside."That's not the fucking point! The point is Morgan's back and she fucking took America to the Land of the Fae." England blinked as Wales sighed, walking into the house as well.

"W-wha….How much have you had to drink Alistair?" England asked, suspicious. Scotland groaned loudly as Wales threw a towel at him before wrapping another around his neck.

"None. He's telling the truth. Morgan Le Fey is back and she took your most prized possession, as she promised. America is trapped in the Land of the Fae." Wales repeated, a sad look in his eyes. England stared at the two in shocked silence before passing out."Shit! He passed out!" "Quick Draig, get some hot water!" "_I'm on it!_" "Nessie go get some blankets!" "_Right away!_" "Alistair, go call the others. We're going to need help."

**OMG dramatic. So, this seems epic. Oh noes America got kidnapped! I was debating having this happen when America was a kid but then I thought it'd be cool if he was an adult. But familiars are fun to write for.**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC MAGIC QUEST!**

**Scotland-Alistair- familiar: Nessie- a blue serpent. AKA Loch Ness Monster**

**Wales-Owain- familiar: Draig- a red dragon.**

**England- Arthur- Familiar: Flying Mint Bunny- green flying bunny**

**America- Alfred- Familiar: Freedom- a light blue, almost ghost-like eagle. He's been protecting America from Morgan since he was a kid but Morgan in-person was too strong.,**

**Morgan Le Fey- a powerful sorceress from the King Arthur legends. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Magic! I love writing these kind of stories! If ya couldn't tell, this is totally a USUK fic with a bit of others in it. But there won't be that much considering they'll be separated for the most part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**England's House**

"Why exactly did you call us here? And where is Angleterre?" France asked, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall. Scotland and Wales had called some of the other countries and asked them to come to England's house.

"We'll explain once everyone is here. We don't want to have to explain it multiple times…we'll already sound insane the first time." Wales added under his breath, but Canada, who was sitting nearby, heard it.

"Does this have something to do with the weird weather in America?" He asked softly. Wales nodded but refused to say more."Ve~ Germany why are we at England's?" "If I knew I would have told you the first time you asked Italy." "Kesesese I wonder why bushy brows called us here anyways." The three speakers entered the house loudly. Prussia grinned when he saw France and high-fived as he walked past him, sitting down on the couch next to Canada. Germany nodded to Wales in greeting as Italy skipped in.

"Ve~ Is there going to be pasta?" Everyone simultaneously face-palmed.

"Where the bloody hell are Shane and Colin!?" Scotland muttered as he glanced at his watch.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Canada asked. Wales sighed as he mentally ran through the list."Let's see…other than the twins…I believe Miss Hungary." Prussia groaned as he fell back dramatically on the couch."Why is she coming? She's gonna hit me with her frying pan!" No sooner had he said that did Hungary walk into the room. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips."If you weren't an irritating ass all the time, I wouldn't have to hit you!" She snapped. Prussia chuckled as he sat up."Ladies don't call guys 'asses'." He teased. Hungary scowled as she folded her arms."I don't see Austria nearby, do you?" "Ladies ladies…" "You're both pretty. Now I believe that we have important business here." The Irish twins walked in and both slung their arms around Hungary. Northern Ireland winked at Wales as Ireland laughed.

"What took ye so long!?" Scotland snapped, glaring at them. Shane laughed.

"We were doing…." "Something secret for Romania~" Colin finished. Scotland sighed as Wales rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, now that we're all here we can begin explaining why we called you. And ONLY you." Wales began. Canada frowned as he shifted positions to hold Kumajirou more easily.

"All of ye heard of the weird weather happening in America, right? The sudden storm before bright sunny skies?" Everyone nodded and murmured. It had been on most the news stations and everyone was panicking."Well…I know this will sound like we're insane but I swear to you it's the truth…it wasn't an ordinary storm. It was a magic storm." The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Looks of doubts were on everyone's faces, even Italy's. The Ireland twins exchanged worried glances."Don't tell us…" "She escaped?" Scotland nodded and both boys groaned and began to walk around the room anxiously.

"Who's 'she'?" France asked.

"'She' is a witch. Morgan Le Fay. Known from the Arthurian Legends that weren't simply legends." Everyone turned and saw England leaning against the doorway to the stairwell, his arms folded.

"I know about her. Wasn't she an evil sorceress who tried to overthrow King Arthur a bunch?" Hungary frowned. England nodded as he walked further into the room."Nearly tried to kill me and my brothers. Multiple times. We managed to seal her away but apparently she managed to break free." He said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"W-what does this have to do with Alfred?" Canada asked, louder than anyone had ever heard him speak. England paused, glancing down at the young boy, who had a worried expression on his face."That's why we called ye here. She took America back with her." Scotland explained. Everyone looked at him, looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Back? Back where?" Prussia asked. England scowled.

"Back to her home. The Land of the Fey."

**Land of the Fey- Morgan's castle**

"Ow…my head hurts…" America mumbled as he slowly woke up. Everything was blurry and he instinctively reached out to grab Texas and put them on his face. Except when he tried to reach out, he couldn't move his arms. He blinked, everything slowly become less blurry. He realized he was in some sort of glass box with gold sides.

"What the…..HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He began to shout, trying to move.

"_Thank goodness you're awake! How do you feel?" _America blinked as Freedom landed on top of the glass box, peering inside at him.

"I was seriously hoping that was a dream. Not the part with you in it of course but the other parts. Where are we anyway?" America attempted to sit up but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"_We're in Morgan's castle in the Land of the Fey. She brought you to one of the central towers. It looks like a big treasury to me. Sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm not a very good familiar…" _America realized the bird felt guilty and managed to grin.

"It's not your fault buddy! It's that lady's fault. But don't worry, I'm the hero so I'll figure a way out…I hope." He muttered under his breath. Freedom looked slightly better but was still upset.

"_She has a spell on you so you won't run out of air…at least until the spell breaks. But unless someone enters without Morgan's permission we don't have to worry about that. I think it'll keep you from starving or being dehydrated too._" America frowned.

"So she's using magic to keep me alive? Great. Is that what's keeping me from moving my arms too?" Freedom nodded.

"_It's strong magic. She used it on Lancelot once. Even he couldn't break free._" America sighed.

"Looks like its me and you buddy. Man I hope someone comes and gets us soon. Maybe you should head back to normal Earth and tell England to hurry up." He chuckled at the last part. Freedom cocked his head.

"_Do you want me to? I can't stay long since you're here but I could stay long enough to tell him where you are._" America's eyes widened."I was kidding but if ya could then go for it. Just…don't be gone to long. I…don't like being alone in here." He admitted with a childish pout as he looked away, embarrassed. Freedom laughed.

"_Of course. I'll be back before you know it. Go back to sleep Alfie~_" He flapped his wings and flew up to the ceiling, flying straight through it. America sighed as he laid in silence.

"Hurry up…I'm bored."

**England's House**

"So you want us to believe…that some magical witch from mythology came and kidnapped America, taking him to Fairyland? And that we have to go to said land and save him?" Germany frowned, obviously doubtful. Wales sighed.

"Look. I get that it's hard to believe when you haven't seen anything magical since you guys were kids but we're telling you the truth!" He snapped. Germany still looked doubtful."Ve~ if you could prove it, maybe it'd be easier to believe. Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Italy asked. All the Kirkland brothers face-palmed."That is a cheap parlor trick! It's not real magic. Listen, we've been dealing with yer crap about us being 'crazy' and 'hallucinating' so you might as well listen for once!" Scotland snapped. Before anyone could say anything, there was a bright light. Everyone gasped as a blue ghost-like eagle flew out from the floor. He glanced around before focusing on England."_Long time no see. I hope you brought these guys together for a rescue team._" Freedom glanced around the room at the shocked faces."Wha- the blue bird flew out of the ground!" Italy hid behind Germany in terror, who looked equally shocked. Freedom sniffed, obviously irritated at being called a 'blue bird'.

"_I'm an eagle. The name is Freedom and I'm America's familiar. Speaking of which, he's why I'm here. He wants you to hurry up. I think he's taking the whole kidnapping thing relatively well considering the circumstances._" Freedom continued, still staring at England.

"America has a familiar? He doesn't even have any magic!" Shane frowned. Freedom chuckled."_Every country has magic, some just have more than others. Everyone has seen or met their familiar at one point in time. But seriously, I can't stay long. I need enough magic to get back to him." _England nodded and turned to Germany.

"Is this proof enough for you? Magic is real. Morgan Le Fay is real. This problem is REAL. And we need everyone's help." He said, folding his arms. Germany hesitated before nodding."I don't understand though…why us? Why not Norway or Romania? Don't they have magic?" Canada asked. Wales sighed.

"Those two are…difficult. Yes Norway has magic, but its Norse magic and it often interferes with our own. Not to mention Romania is a vampire, which wouldn't work very well in a land full of magic. You lot happen to be the ones with the 'purest' magic. Basically the magic of your country is enough to protect you and keep you from being consumed by the sheer power of darkness the Land of the Fey must have now that Morgan is in control." Wales explained. France raised an eyebrow."'Purest magic'? Mon cher none of us have any magical abilities." Scotland chuckled."Aye but yer familiars do. They're probably waiting for you somewhere in the Land of Fey. You'll have to find them before ye can save the kid. But ye also got to watch out for the evil Faeries that Morgan controls. Some may seem innocent but they will destroy you the first chance you give them. Speaking of which, you better be careful." Prussia frowned."Why? We're immortal, can't die." England shook his head.

"Not in the Land of the Fey. We can die and get hurt just as easily as humans." Everyone's mouths dropped."Wh-What?! T-That sounds so scary!" Italy whimpered. Everyone muttered agreements. England scowled and folded his arms."So you're all going to give up? That's it? Who cares about America? Well aren't you a selfish lot!" He snapped. Everyone was silent."I-I'm still going…he's my brother after all." Canada finally broke the silence, standing up with a determined look on his face.

"Oui. Amérique is like a brother to me. Of course I will help." France added.

"Ve~ He's always really nice to me! I-It still sound scary but I'll help all I can!" Italy smiled nervously. Germany glanced down at him and sighed."I guess I'll go too. If anything to keep this one out of trouble." Italy squealed and wrapped his arms around Germany's waist, who stiffened.

"Kesese you'd all be goners without the awesome me anyways!" Prussia smirked as he stood up. Hungary rolled her eyes.

"If I knew we'd be going to fight I would've brought my frying pan. Of course I'm in!" They all turned to England, who was smiling."Brilliant." Scotland sighed as the Ireland twins ran downstairs."So, we'll be here to open the portal when you're ready to come back. Send us a signal and we'll open it back up. Remember, the Land of the Fey is always changing so there's no telling what may happen. Hell ye might wake up as a cat or something. Just find yer familiars before ye run off to save the kid or you're all goners. GOT IT?" He added, glaring at all of them. They all nodded.

"Good. Now are you ready?" Wales asked as the twins ran back upstairs, a bunch of random stuff in their hands. The brothers drew a circle and stood in a square around it. The countries gathered in the center.

"_I'll be heading back to America now. I'll keep delivering messages between the two. Make sure to look for me!"_ Freedom said before flying through the floor.

"Does he always have to make a flashy entrance and exit?" England muttered.

"Are ye all ready?" Scotland asked. Everyone glanced at England.

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess." He finally said. The brothers grinned."GOOD LUCK IGGY~" They all shouted as the circle began to glow."IT'S ENGLAND!" He snapped as the countries vanished. The brothers laughed as the glow faded.

"We couldn't help ourselves, could we?" Wales chuckled.

**Land of the Fey- Morgan's Castle**

Freedom was about to fly straight towards America but froze. Morgan was sitting next to his box, almost stroking it. He stayed high in the rafters, hidden. He could hear her sweet voice singing.

"_If time is so cruel, and it should steal you from my heart. If you, cannot stay, Just tell me so that I'll know…Just for you, this night will sing, to our Love's Melody_" She sang. Freedom frowned. America wasn't even stirring, if anything he looked more peaceful than Freedom had ever seen him.

"You are just like sweet Lancelot. Brave, strong, handsome…yet also out of my reach. But, that can easily be fixed. Good night, sweet Alfred." Morgan stood up and walked elegantly out of the room. Freedom waited a moment before flying down and landing on top of the box."_That was strange…But America's asleep so I can tell him the others are coming in the morning…_" Freedom stretched himself out before falling asleep on top of the box.

**Aw so cute~ The song was 'Melody', which is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama (who voices England!). Look it up on Youtube, it's amazing. And I chose these countries prior to chapter 1. Partially because I like writing these characters and partially because I can actually write plot for them :D**

**REVIEW FOR MAGICAL MAGIC~**

**These are the countries going to rescue America:**

**Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Canada- Matthew Williams**

**Hungary- Elizaveta Herdarvey**

**Germany- Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Italy- Feliciano Vargas**

**France- Francis Bonnefoy**

**England- Arthur Kirkland**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magical Magic~ (that's gonna be the thing for this fic 'K?) new chapter! I love magic and fairytales so this is fantabulosuly-fun to write (that's a word :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Land of the Fey**

"Is everyone okay?" England asked as he sat up. There were groans and mutters but it seems like all the countries were there and accounted for. They had landed in a bright green meadow.

"WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES?!" They all turned to Hungary, who looked incredibly angry. She was wearing a beautiful dress with a red skirt and white top under a black vest. She had black boots on and her hair was still down but she had a red flower on the right side that matches the skirt.

"Kesesese how fitting for a lady~" Prussia smirked. Hungary scowled as she stood up, brushing dirt off her skirt.

"At least I'm not wearing a centuries-old army uniform." Prussia frowned then look down."Mein Gott! I haven't worn this in…well since the Austrian Succession thing." He was wearing his old uniform from the said war but without a hat. He even had a saber on his hip.

"Same here…I wonder why we changed clothes…" France was also wearing his Austrian Succession uniform and his blonde hair was held back by a pink ribbon.

"It's a bloody good thing Spain isn't here…He'd have a heart attack just by looking at me." England muttered. For some reason he was in his old pirate uniform without the eye patch or hat. He even had a sword on his hip.

"Ve~Germany I'm like one of those healers from Japan's video games!" Italy was wearing a white priest robe with a matching white hat and red-and-gold sash around his shoulders. He had a golden staff that ended in a circle with a red gem inside.

"I look stupid." Germany muttered. He was wearing leather armor that resembled a blacksmith's clothing from a video game. He had a large sword.

"I-I'm the only one dressed normally…" Canada said softly. He was wearing a tan parka with a black cross and light brown pants. He had goggles on his head.

"Don't question it. Magic works in strange ways. Now…we should start looking for your familiars. Do any of you remember any strange creatures from when you were young?" England asked, turning to them. He was greeted with blank faces.

"Fantastic. Well then we better start loo- Canada control your bear!" England snapped. Kumajirou was squirming and Canada was trying to keep a grip on him."K-Kumajiki stop it! Ah!" The bear managed to free himself and fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He began running away.

"W-Wait! Kuma!" Canada quickly began chasing the runaway bear.

"Don't go off by yourself! Canada! Great. Come on then!" The others began to follow the running boy and his bear.

"_L-Leave me alone!_" England stiffened slightly at the familiar voice. The bear had finally stopped and was angrily growling at some twinkling lights. When they got closer, they realized the twinkling lights were actually fairies, who were hitting a small green winged rabbit with sharp sticks. Kumajirou roared and the fairies darted off, scared. England quickly bent down by the rabbit and gently scooped it into his arms.

"Mint…what did you get yourself into this time?" He asked, chuckling lightly. The bunny looked up and his face broke into a wide smile."_Arthur! I knew you'd come! Oh, thanks for helping Kumajirou!" _The bear nodded before padding off to Canada, who frowned and began scolding him for running off. Hungary bent down, staring at the bunny.

"Is this…your familiar? He's so cute…hard to believe he's yours." The bunny giggled as England rolled his eyes.

"_I've known Arthur his entire life! We've been friends forever! I'm Flying Mint Bunny, but you can call me Mint! Nice to meetcha pretty lady!_" Hungary turned pink and the others chuckled.

"So Mint, do ya know where other familiars are?" Prussia asked. Mint cocked his head.

"_Other familiars? Well I haven't met any other familiars other than Arthur's brothers', Lukas' and Alfred's. You guys haven't believed in magic in a while but since you're here, they can probably sense you and are heading to you. But they can't lock on unless you unleash something for them to grab onto._" France frowned."What do you mean?" He asked. Mint shrugged in a way only a small flying green bunny could.

"_I dunno. We kinda find you guys by your magical scent in a way. But you guys have pretty much none so it might take a while._" England shook his head."We don't have 'a while' Mint. If you didn't know, America is currently trapped in Morgan's castle and we need to save him quickly. Is there any way you could speed up the process?" Mint shook his head.

"_Sorry Arthur. I can't control what magic does, you know that. But Freedom is with America so he'll keep him safe from any deadly magic Morgan tries. We might as well start heading towards the castle though. Something magical is bound to happen, I know it!_" Mint began to flap his wings, excited. England sighed and helped Hungary to her feet.

"We have no better plan. We might as well start. Let's go." Led by Mint and England, the group set off towards Morgan's castle.

**Land of the Fey- Morgan's Castle**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ALREADY IN THE LAND OF THE FEY!?" America flinched as he heard Morgan's shrieks, even from inside his tower.

"Ow. Hey Freedom, why don't you go find out why she's freaking out? Maybe you can overhear something important." Freedom nodded and flew through the door. He hid up high as he entered Morgan's room. She was glaring angrily at a fairy and turned and stomped over to her crystal ball. She waved her hand and the ball showed an image of all the countries walking through a meadow.

"How did they respond so quickly? No matter. Send the….hmmm…Ah I know!" She clapped her hands, smiling like a child on Christmas day.

"Go send the Displacer Beasts!" Freedom gasped and Morgan whipped around. Freedom silently but quickly flew out of the room before she saw him. He flew back to America, who instantly became worried when he saw Freedom's expression.

"_She's sending…Displacer Beasts._" America frowned."What are those?" Freedom shook his head.

"_Terrible, evil creatures. They are savage and stealthy carnivores that look like one of your Earth's 'pumas'. They have six legs, glowing green eyes, and two monstrous tentacles growing from their shoulders. It's the size of a Bengal Tiger, 10 feet long and about 500 pounds. They enjoy small game but if they are under the power of Morgan…_" Freedom shuddered and America's eyes were wide.

"We have to warn them somehow…" Freedom shook his head.

"_If she's already sent them out it's too late. I cannot fly faster than they can run. We must hope that they are strong enough to face them on their own…._" America saw the doubt in Freedom's eyes.

"Hey don't worry buddy. England's pretty strong. If he brought other countries then they'll be a force to reckon with. Especially Mattie." He chuckled, as if sharing an inside joke. Freedom cocked his head.

"_I've seen your brother before…he does not seem like a worthy opponent._" America shook his head.

"You haven't seen Mattie in action Freedom." He grinned and Freedom frowned.

"_Whatever you say Alfred._"

**Land of the Fey- Other Countries**

"So do you even know where we're going England?" Germany asked as the group kept walking.

"Ve~ it looks like we've been going in a circle…I think I've seen that flower before!" Italy pointed and England turned.

"Strange…I've been heading towards the center the entire time but we have passed this flower before. Mint, why don't you fly ahead a little ways?" Mint nodded and flew ahead.

"Why did you tell him to do that?" France asked. England sighed."5...4...3..2..1.." "_Arthur! Wait how did you get ahead of me?_" Mint flew back, but coming from the other direction. England groaned as he rubbed his temples."Great. We're stuck." Everyone blinked."STUCK!? How can we be STUCK?" Prussia asked angrily. England scowled."'Stuck' as in we can't get out of this godforsaken meadow for some reason! Obviously there's a spell or something that is keeping us in here…" He bent down, examining the flower they had passed many times. Hungary glanced nervously around them."I have a bad feeling. I don't like being out in the open like this…" She muttered. Canada nodded, holding Kumajirou slightly closer to him."I-I agree. We should get out of he-" He was cut off by a loud roar. Everyone froze as strange creatures appeared on the horizon, appearing to be running towards them.

"Displacer beasts! RUN!" England shouted. Everyone began to run, Italy slightly ahead of everyone else.

"I-If we're stuck in a circle, won't we just end up meeting them anyways!?" Canada pointed out. But nobody heard him as they kept running. He sighed as he glanced down at Kumajirou, who was staring at him with agreement in his eyes.

"Glad to see at least you heard me Kuma…I wish I could remember your full name though. We've known each other for forever…wait a second." His eyes widened as Kumajirou winked."E-ENGLAND!" He tried to run faster to catch up but ended up tripping instead. He fell with a cry of shock. The others kept running but Prussia, having heard the quiet Canadian, turned and his eyes widened."Birdie! Oy guys wait up!" He shouted loudly, running back to the Canadian. Canada muttered a 'Thanks' as he stood back up.

"W-Where's Kumajiki?!" He asked, looking around. He looked up and saw the bear growling and running the way they had came, straight towards the monsters."K-Kumajiki!" Canada tried to run after him but Prussia held him back."C-Canada! Calm yourself, you'll get killed if you go after him!" Canada kept struggling. He stepped on Prussia's foot and the man let go, swearing. Canada ran after Kumajirou."Mathieu! No!" France shouted as the country got closer to the bear and the beasts, who were growling back at the bear. Canada's bravery was beginning to flee as he slowed to a stop behind his bear.

"S-So what's the plan?" He asked, then felt stupid for asking a bear. Kumajirou glanced up at the boy before turning back to the beasts.

"_You were supposed to stay with them. Escape._" Canada's eyes widened as the bear spoke."K-Kuma? Did you just…speak?" The bear nodded.

"_If you didn't and they didn't, it must've been me. So yeah, I spoke. Now, since you're here, why don't ya give me a hand Mattie?" _Canada frowned."What do you mean? I don't have any way to fight!" Kumajirou looked at him, giving him a bored and annoyed look.

"_Seriously? You don't know how to fight? I've seen you play hockey, you're tough. I'll give ya a hand though. If I remembered your name, you could at least remember mine._" Suddenly, the beasts growled and began to charge. Canada's eyes widened as he prepared himself for death.

_Kumajirou…_ a voice in Canada's head rang as a beast leaped into the air, over Kumajirou and aiming straight towards Canada."KUMAJIROU!" He screamed as he fell back. There was a bright light and Canada shut his eyes to block the light. He heard a yelp and then a loud roar. He opened his eyes and gasped. Kumajirou was much bigger now, his eyes glowing the same purple as Canada's eyes. He had smacked the Displacer Beast out of the air and far away with his paw.

"No way…" Canada breathed. "MATTIE!" He turned and saw the other countries running towards him, eyes wide with awe.

"I-Is that Kumajirou!?" Prussia asked, stunned. Canada nodded and England chuckled."Why am I not surprised? Normal polar bears don't live for 236 years." He pointed out. Canada laughed as he realized how dumb he was.

"Of course! Kumajirou is my familiar! It makes sense!" He grinned at Kumajirou, who winked before turning back to the beasts.

"_Icy Rage!_" His claws turned to bright ice and he clawed at the beasts, slicing them in half and causing them to disintegrate into black dust. Soon, there were none left. Kumajirou roared one more time before shrinking back to normal size and collapsing. Canada was quick to run over and pick him up.

"Nicely done Kuma. Thanks for saving me." He smiled and Kumajirou nodded."_That was…so cool! Did ya see the way I smacked them around Mattie?!" _Canada laughed as Kumajirou ranted about how amazing he was.

"Hey…I see a forest over there! Maybe the spell's broken now!" Italy pointed and everyone followed his gaze. There was a row of trees along the horizon."Let's get going then. Hopefully we won't run into any more monsters…" The group set off, heading towards the forest.

**Land of the Fey- Morgan's Castle**

"By the sound of her rage, I'd say they managed to defeat those monsters." America chuckled as the witch screamed from her room. Freedom nodded."_I can sense the magic of another familiar with them. It's cold as ice…_" America grinned."Told ya." Freedom cocked his head.

"_What do you mean?_" America laughed at the bird's confusion.

"It's Kumajirou. He's been with Canada since Mattie was born so I assumed he was a familiar as well. Even I know polar bears don't live for over 200 years." Freedom laughed at America's brilliance.

"_I never knew you were so intelligent._" America pouted."Oy! I can be smart if I want to!" This caused Freedom to laugh even louder."It's not funny! Freedom!"

**Aw so cute. I'm not sure how long each chapter is, I'm trying to get it over 2000 words so I hope this is long enough for ya. I love Magical Magicness~ And yes, they changed clothes. Germany's wearing his Fantasia outfit, Italy's wearing his RomaHeta priest clothes, England has his pirate stuff on, Prussia and France are wearing their Austrian Succession war uniforms, Hungary's wearing a Hungarian folk dress and Canada's wearing his usual uniform.**

**REVIEW FOR MAGICAL MAGIC~**

**Canada-Familiar: Kumajirou, specializes in Ice magic.**

**England-Familiar: Flying Mint Bunny AKA Mint, specializes in dark magic (obviously)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magical Magic~ there's a new chapter! I've been busy so I haven't been able to write much but I'ma back! Anyways since ya'll are so smart, I'm changing the order of familiar-finds so ya can stop nagging me….Are ya ready!? (sorry for Southern drawl, I've been hanging out with my Texas-born relatives too much…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own- wait why do I even put this at this point? I obviously don't own Hetalia.**

**Land of the Fey- Forest**

"So, Kumajirou's a familiar? Makes sense but ya think we would've noticed before." Prussia frowned as he examined the bear. Kumajirou growled and bit Prussia on the hand, causing the man to yelp and fall back, cursing.

"K-Kumajiki! No!" Canada quickly detached the bear and Prussia grabbed his bleeding hand.

"_He's annoying. He steals my pancakes when you aren't looking._" Kumajirou snapped, glaring at Prussia. Canada raised an eyebrow and Prussia grinned sheepishly.

"They're good." Hungary rolled her eyes."Anyways, as much as we all enjoy Canada's pancakes, we have a job to do. So Canada and England found their familiars but what about the rest of us? We don't even know where we're going anymore!" She pointed out. Germany nodded.

"She's right. I don't like wandering around practically defenseless. We may have swords and a frying pan but I doubt these creatures are harmed by them." He glanced at England, who shrugged.

"Some are, some aren't. Trolls, for example, can be hurt using common weapons. But other creatures are stronger protected against them. Like dragons. Their scales make them virtually impossible to hurt. You have to figure out their element and use their weakness." Italy cocked his head."Ve~ you mean like if it's fire you should use water?" England nodded, a bit surprised."Exactly. How did you know about that?" Italy grinned."It's like Pokemon! Japan taught me all about the weaknesses and stuff! But I don't like the forest. Especially when it gets dark. Dark forests are so scary!" He grabbed Germany's arm, already terrified.

"I agree, we should either find a safe place to camp or a way out of the forest. I'm also worried about any other monsters that will try to attack us. Although he was very helpful before, I doubt Kumajirou could protect all of us." Kumajirou was about to protest but Canada squeezed him, making the bear close his mouth.

"Oui. Kuma needs to rest." He said firmly. England nodded.

"I'm not disagreeing. We should find a place to rest. Everyone, partner up." Italy instantly grabbed onto Germany and everyone glanced awkwardly at each other."Fine. I'll go with the frog. I swear you try anything and I will leave you alone out here." England muttered. France smirked and slung an arm around him.

"Mon cher I wouldn't dream of it." Canada sighed.

"I'll go with you…just in case. Hungary and Prussia can be partners." The two glanced at each other, frowning.

"Fine…But come back to this exact spot before dark." England made an 'X' in the ground to mark the spot. Everyone nodded and the groups began to head out. Hungary began to walk off when she noticed Prussia wasn't moving, instead he was staring straight up into the trees.

"Prussia? Are you coming or not?" Prussia glanced at her before smirking."Yeah. You'll need the awesome me's help to stay safe." Hungary rolled her eyes as the two set off.

"I do have my frying pan you know…"

**Land of the Fey- Morgan's castle**

Freedom was peering down from the rafters. Once again, Morgan was sitting beside the sleeping America, but this time was talking to him.

"Don't worry sweet child, I will deal with the intruders." She said sweetly. She raised her hand and a vision appeared. It showed the countries, all separated, walking in pairs. She smirked and began examining each one."Which one should we play with first…." She clicked on an image and it zoomed into Prussia and Hungary. She giggled like a child on Christmas.

"I like this one. The girl will be dealt with later but he…he looks interesting. And I know exactly how to fight a strong-hearted boy like him." She whistled and a fairy flew into the room.

"Send the Ice Dragon." Freedom's eyes widened as the fairy left. Morgan chuckled as she let the image fade.

"Your friends have just led themselves into my trap…it is amazing when plans pull through."

**Land of the Fey- Forest: Canada, France, England**

"I don't like this…nothing has happened and that worries me." Canada said softly. France nodded and England sighed.

"Really we should be happy for the good luck but there is no good luck in magic." France snorted.

"Of course. So I guess all those stories of you summoning Russia in the basement were true? Honhonhon mon cher, I never knew you were so desperate." England scowled and smacked France upside the head.

"Stupid git I didn't want to summon him! His darkness interfered with my magic. There's a reason my brothers didn't ask him to come." He snapped. France rolled his eyes."Papa, England, please don't fight. We have enough to deal with without you arg- Kuma what's wrong?" Kumajirou's fur had begun to stick up and he was growling."_I can feel it…it's ice and air magic. It's getting close._" Mint nodded looking up fearfully from his spot in England's hair.

"_I can feel it too! It's big too!_" The countries glanced at each other before quickly ducking into the woods. There was a loud roar and they spotted a light blue dragon flying over them, not even looking in their direction.

"An Ice dragon…we have to find the others before it does!" England began to run back to the spot they all agreed to meet, quickly followed by the others.

**Land of the Fey- Italy and Germany**

"EEK!" Italy shrieked at the roar, hiding behind Germany. Germany hid himself and Italy behind a tree as a light blue dragon flew over them. His eyes widened."Mein Gott…we better find the others. ITALY STOP CRYING AND MOVE!" He yelled, grabbing the trembling country's arm and pulling him in the direction of the original spot.

**Land of the Fey- Hungary and Prussia**

"_H-Help me._" Prussia froze and Hungary scowled, turning around.

"Prussia, this is the fifth time you've randomly stopped! What the hell is wrong?" She snapped. Prussia glanced up at a nearby tree, walking towards it and placing a hand on the trunk.

"Hold this." He said sharply, taking off his coat and tossing it at her, revealing a tan vest over a white blouse with ruffles.

"Wha- GILBERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She asked, shocked. He had begun to climb the tall tree, quicker than she's ever seen him climb.

"Wait for me! There's someone stuck at the top!" He called down, already a quarter up the tree.

"Be careful! You'll be killed if you fall from that high up!" Hungary gripped his jacket tightly, worried. Prussia shot her a grin as he kept climbing."The awesome me doesn't fall out of trees. We used to climb them all the time when we were kids. I didn't fall once!" He reminded her as he reached halfway. Hungary chuckled, remembering her childhood with Prussia.

"I dunno, you fell off that wall one time." Prussia laughed loudly.

"I said TREES. That wall was dumb anyways, built all crooked." He finally reached the top and he popped his head up, sitting on a tree branch. He whistled.

"Hey Liz! I can see the entire forest from up here!" He called down, grinning.

"_Over here. Please help…_" Prussia looked around, trying to find the source.

"Where are ya? The awesome me is here to help so don't worry!" He called, trying not to fall off while he looked. He found a small hole in the tree trunk and peeked inside. There was a round, yellow fluff ball stuck inside. He grinned as he reached inside and pulled it out."No way! Gilbird? I've been looking for ya for ages little buddy!" Prussia held the bird in two hands as he carefully shook himself out. The bird peeped and Prussia frowned.

"That WAS you talking right?" Suddenly, there was a loud roar and Prussia nearly fell out of the tree in shock.

"PRUSSIA?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hungary called, worried. Prussia didn't answer as he turned toward the noise. His eyes widened. There was a giant light blue dragon flying straight towards him. He didn't have any time to react before the dragon, in one swift movement, picked him up in the claw and kept flying. Prussia screamed as Gilbird fell out of his hand.

"PRUSSIA!" Hungary shrieked, watching in horror as the dragon flew off. Moments later, the other countries ran out from the bushes.

"W-What happened?! We heard screaming!" England asked, worried. Hungary sank to her knees, still shocked about what happened."D-Dragon….P-Prussia…." Germany paled.

"What happened to my bruder!?" He asked. Hungary looked up, tears in her eyes.

"He was up in the tree and a dragon grabbed him and flew off…" Everyone stood in stunned silence.

"_I sense fire…_" Kumajirou suddenly said, breaking the silence. Everyone glanced at him confused.

"_I do too, it's really bright. I think there's a phoenix or something nearby. I hope it's nice…_"

**Land of the Fey- Dragon's Flight**

Prussia was terrified. One second he was with Gilbird in a tree and the next he was being carried off by a dragon. But he also realized he was freezing. The claw was ice-cold.

"I thought dragons were all…firey…" He muttered. He glanced down and gulped. A drop from this height would definitely kill him.

"_Gilbert!_" He glanced up at his name and his mouth dropped. Right behind them was a large shape that appeared as if it were on fire. Prussia squinted as it approached before his eyes widened."No way…." He knew enough about magic from books to recognize a phoenix when he saw one. It was a giant yellow bird with fire feathers. When it got side-to-side with the dragon, Prussia saw it had the same red eyes as he did.

"Wait. Gilbird, is that you?" Prussia asked, shocked. The phoenix nodded. The dragon growled and he stopped flying, allowing the phoenix to cut him off and face him.

"_Leave Gilbert alone!_" Gilbird ordered. The dragon growled and let go of Prussia, causing the man to start to plummet to the ground. Prussia was so shocked, he didn't even scream. He just stared up in shock at the two beasts."_Gilbert!_" Gilbird flew down, trying to catch the man before he hit the ground. Prussia's eyes widened as he saw the dragon open it's mouth."LOOK OUT!" He screamed. Gilbird was too slow and got hit by a blast of ice from behind. He writhed in pain but kept flying, determined to catch Prussia. He managed to fly just fast enough to catch Prussia on his back before they hit the ground. He flew back up, avoiding bursts of ice. Prussia managed to stay on and was grinning.

"This is so awesome! Now, how about the awesome us deal with this dragon and get back to the others?" Gilbert nodded, laughing. He spread out his wings and the Dragon had to look away at the brightness.

"_Fire Storm!_" His flaming feathers glowed as they all began to shoot at the dragon. The dragon hissed in pain as the feathers hit him, soon collapsing onto the ground and melting into a large puddle. Prussia cheered as Gilbird began to fly back to the forest.

"Nicely done Gilbird. But why did you disappear back then? I missed you." Prussia stroked the Phoenix's head.

"You didn't believe in magic…I had to go. I couldn't live in that world anymore. But we're together again, right?" Prussia chuckled, patting the bird on the head.

"You bet it buddy. Best friends forever."

**Land of the Fey- Forest**

"We need to find him!" Germany repeated. England sighed, rubbing his temples."I bloody well know that! But we have no way to catch up to a bloody DRAGON! Do you know how fast they fly? Over 200 mph! There isn't any way on foot we can catch them!" He snapped.

"Ve~ Germany, the sun is getting closer!" Italy suddenly said, pointing. Everyone followed the point and saw a bright light coming towards them.

"_It's the phoenix. I knew there was one nearby! But I sense another energy source with it._" Mint said. Kumajirou nodded and everyone watched anxiously as it landed nearby. They glanced at each other before running towards the clearing it had landed in. There they found Prussia, who was grinning and stroking the phoenix's head affectionately.

"BRUDER!" Germany ran towards him. Prussia looked up.

"Hey West- Mein gott!" He yelped as the usually stoic German wrapped his arms around him. Prussia chuckled as he returned the hug."Okay, who are you and what have you done with mein bruder? He doesn't hug." Germany smacked him upside the head and Prussia laughed."There we go. What's up West?" He was then hit by a frying pan and fell to the ground.

"Y-You idiot! How could you do that?! Do you know how worried I- I mean we were?!" Hungary snapped. Prussia glared up at her."Apparently not that much if you hit me with your frying pan! Sheesh. By the way, do you have my jacket?" Hungary rolled her eyes and tossed it at him. Prussia shrugged it on as the other countries walked into the clearing."How did you escape the dragon? They don't give up without a fight." England asked. Prussia laughed."The awesome Gilbird helped me of course." As he spoke, the phoenix turned back into his smaller, fluffy form. Everyone's mouths dropped as the bird flew onto Prussia's head.

"No way." Hungary stared at him. Gilbird turned to her, smiling.

"_I was pretty awesome, huh?_" Prussia laughed.

"Of course! You are my familiar, so you're obviously as awesome as me!" Canada began to giggle, which was soon joined by Italy and before they knew it, everyone was laughing.

"We still didn't find shelter but if we take turns watching, we'll be fine. Italy, you get first watch so you can sleep later." Italy pouted.

"Why me?!"

**Land of the Fey- Morgan's Castle**

"Is Prussia okay?" America suddenly asked. Freedom blinked."_Excuse me?_" America rolled his eyes."Dude I heard and saw EVERYTHING earlier. Is Prussia okay?" Freedom nodded.

"_I heard from some fairies that a phoenix fought off the dragon. I think it's his familiar. Fire beats ice so the dragon never stood a chance. But how were you awake? I thought you were asleep._" America shook his head.

"Nope. I was faking. I don't want to let her know when I'm awake. She's creepy enough when I'm sleeping, I don't want to see her when I'm awake." Freedom chuckled."_I believe she's just plain creepy._" America was silent before he burst into laughter.

"I can't believe it. You actually told a joke. I'm surprised at ya, you've been so serious." Freedom frowned."_I-I'm sorry…do you want me to make more jokes?_" America raised an eyebrow."You sound like Japan now. Dude just relax. Everything's gonna be fine, 'cuz England's coming, right? He's good with magic stuff." America yawned and Freedom could tell he was tired.

"_Right. Everything will be fine. Go to sleep, I'll wake you if I sense the witch coming._" America nodded and quickly dozed off. Freedom sighed as he laid down.

"_I hope everything actually turns out to be fine…_"

**YAY EPICNESS! Everyone quickly realized Prussia's familiar would be Gilbird so I made him an awesome entrance. I was actually going to put Hungary's and Italy's before him but he got an early appearance.**

**REVIEW FOR MAGICAL MAGIC~**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt- Familiar: Gilbird, a phoenix who specializes in (obviously) fire magic. And yes, he looks like Moltres.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. God. GUYS I'M BACK! I've had literally NO inspiration for FOREVER until I started re-reading this trying to come up with something then HERE IT IS! ASDFGHJKL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**?- Land of the Fey**

"I am most certainly the most beautiful woman in the Land of Fey, am I not?" a woman wearing a black cloak cackled. She had tan skin, black hair up in a bun, and brown eyes. She wore a dark red sleeveless dress that went to her ankles underneath the cloak.

"Yes mistress Theodora. You are amazing with magic as well. The strongest Boszorkány in all of the Land." Her minion, a one-eyed gargoyle hissed.

"Theodora, I have a job for you." Theodora whipped around and saw Morgan's face in her crystal ball. She smiled sweetly as she walked over.

"Ah Morgan, my dear friend. How can I help you?" She asked, leaning on the table the ball was on.

"There's a group of…unwanted guests heading towards your castle. Destroy them all. I don't care how, just do it." Theodora raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…that's a big favor. What's in it for me?" Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Your old friend is in the group." Theodora's eyes flashed and a glass vial on the wall exploded in fire.

"Oh? That changes everything. Consider them destroyed. Griff! Go gather up your army. We're giving these guests a warm welcome." She chuckled darkly as her hand lit on fire.

**Rescue Team- Land of the Fey**

"So, we have three familiars out of what, seven? Not bad." Prussia grinned as Gilbird flew around his head.

"Yes but we must find the others quickly. I'm hoping for a good range of elements before we reach Morgan's castle. It wouldn't end well if we were weak against the same element." England mused as they walked through the forest, which was slowly getting darker and creepier.

"Ve….I thought we were getting out of the forest! It's getting scarier!" Italy clutched Germany's arm. Germany rolled his eyes.

"At the moment it's the best cover we have against her spies. So you have to be brave." Nevertheless he let Italy cling to him. Prussia glanced at Hungary, who was silent and gripping her dress, worried.

"What's wrong Liz?" She glanced up.

"Well…I don't know. I have a bad feeling. Maybe we SHOULD get out of the forest…" Prussia laughed.

"Oh, are you scared of the dark now?" He taunted. Hungary glared at him.

"If I remember correctly, YOU were scared of the dark and would run into my room, screaming 'Hungary Hungary! The monsters are going to get me!'" She mimicked his voice and everyone laughed as Prussia turned red.

"Oy! The Awesome me was NOT scared of the dark. I was making sure you were fine." He snapped. Gilbird nodded, landing on his head.

"_Yeah! Gilbert isn't scared of anything!_" Prussia smirked, folding his arms.

"That's right little buddy." Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say. But even you have to agree with Italy that it is getting a little creepier. I swear these trees look like they could move." She stepped a bit closer to the group. England rolled his eyes.

"Relax. Even in the Land of the Fey, trees don't move. Unless they're being controlled by a witch. But unless Morgan herself comes we shouldn't have any problems. There are few witches in the Land since she killed all that opposed her. Which were most of them. Pity, we could use some of their magic." Canada shook his head.

"Witches are always bad in the stories. They always end up betraying the good guys who ask for their help." He said softly. England chuckled.

"You are a lot like America. Not ALL stories are true. There are good witches. Have you read the Wizard of Oz? Glinda's a very sweet girl." Germany frowned.

"Let me guess. You've been to Oz as well? Have you been to Narnia too?" He asked sarcastically. England smirked.

"Yes, my brothers and I have been numerous times. It's quite nice on the beaches." Germany stayed silent after that.

"_Go Back!_" Hungary stumbled and looked around. She frowned as she saw nobody around, let alone another girl.

"_Please! This is her territory! You're all in terrible Danger!_" Hungary stopped walking, causing everyone to turn around.

"Yo Liz, we don't really have time for this." Prussia folded his arms. Hungary ignored him, looking at her surroundings.

"Wait a second. This place…it seems so familiar. I think….I think I've been here before. But it must've been long ago…" England frowned as everyone else's mouths dropped open.

"I highly doubt you've been in the Land of the Fey before unless you were brought here as a child, but it is nearly impossible to get back to Earth without a guide." "_Or a familiar_" Mint added. England blinked.

"Well yes but it is still incredibly unlikely." He folded his arms.

"_It's a Boszorkány! Please Elizaveta, run before it's too late!_" Hungary whipped around, trying to find the voice.

"How can I trust you if I can't see you?!" She called, trying to communicate. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Except Prussia and Canada.

"Well, make that four." Canada muttered. Prussia nodded.

"Ja. It must be nearby if she can hear it mentally." Hungary shot them a glare.

"Wait…did she say Boszorkány?! Oh no. This is bad. This is very VERY bad." Hungary realized, eyes widening.

"A boszor- what?" Italy cocked his head. Hungary turned, pale.

"It's a Hungarian witch. She can fly, transform, curse, etc. Usually they only operate at night but if it's always dark…" She looked around nervously.

"We need to leave. Now." She said sharply. Before they could move, there was a loud screech. They all looked up and saw gargoyles flying towards them.

"Gargoyles! And the one up front…That's a Griff!" Hungary gripped her frying pan, preparing for a fight. The others prepared as well, drawing weapons.

"_No! Run! You can't defeat them! They want to separate you!"_ The voice warned too late as the gargoyles all dove down. Weapons clanged against their stone bodies but it didn't even phase them.

"What do we do!?" Canada asked, ducking as one clawed at him.

"W-We…need to…run…" Hungary stumbled, Prussia quickly catching her.

"Hungary?! What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Bos…zork…á…ny…" She whispered before fainting. Prussia swore under his breath and picked her up.

"We need a distraction. Gilbird! You're up buddy!" The bird nodded and both of their eyes began to glow as Gilbird grew into full Phoenix form.

"Fire isn't very strong against stone or wind Prussia!" England managed to pull France out of the way of a gargoyle.

"No but it can buy us time. Kumajirou, go!" Canada followed suit and the bear grew large.

"_We will catch up. Get out of here_!" Kumajirou roared as the two familiars began fighting the gargoyles. The group began running back the way they came, Prussia running next to England.

"What is wrong with Hungary?!" He repeated his question from earlier.

"Is now REALLY a good time Prussia!?" England huffed. Prussia scowled.

"I will fucking trip you." England shot him a glare.

"I didn't hear what she said now did I? You should be asking yourself that question!" He snapped. Prussia thought carefully to what Hungary had said. _"It's a Hungarian witch. She can fly, transform, curse, etc. Usually they only operate at night but if it's always dark…" _

"I think…she's been cursed. I don't remember much of Hungarian myths but the Hungarian witches are known to be the reason that people got sick." Prussia finally said. England bit his lip.

"That's not good…" "OVER HERE!" They were interrupted by Italy, who was suddenly turning.

"I-Italy where are you going?!" Germany called, following him.

"Trust me! I…I have a feeling! It's…I can't explain it but it's this way!" Italy was actually serious for once so everyone knew not to argue. They all followed him through the dark woods until they reached a surprisingly-light clearing. There was a pool of clear blue water and bright green grass that stood out from the black trees surrounding it.

"Incredible…the forest must've been like this originally until Morgan took over. But something must be keeping this one area protected." England gazed in wonder around the clearing. Prussia gently laid down Hungary, kneeling next to her.

"Italy, how did you know about this place?" Germany asked. Italy frowned."I dunno~ There was a bright light that said to follow it so I did!" Everyone's eyes widened."This could be a trap…" Canada realized. Suddenly, there was a noise from behind them and everyone whipped around. But to their relief, Kumajirou and Gilbird, back in small form, came out from the trees, in between them a beautiful white stag.

"Kuma!" "Gilbird!" The familiars flew over to their companions and Canada embraced Kumajirou happily.

"Who's your friend?" He asked. Kumajirou glanced at the stag.

"_I am Csodaszarvas. You may call me, 'Miracle'. I used to rule the forests until the wicked witch banished me._" Miracle bowed slightly before fixing his gaze onto Hungary.

"_Elizaveta…I told you to run, but you did not listen…_" He said sadly before walking over and laying next to her. Prussia frowned."How do you know Hungary?" He asked, suspicious. Miracle let out what appeared to be a sigh.

"_I saved her as a child when she got lost in the forest. She accidentally entered the Land of the Fey, right into Theodora's land. The witch was enraged at the thought that someone from the Middle World could become more beautiful and tried to kill her before she could grow up but I intervened and got Elizaveta back home in time. However, I fear I do not have enough power to protect her now. Morgan is much stronger than I."_ Miracle nuzzled Hungary sadly.

"What do we do then?! Hungary mentioned the witch…so she might be cursed." Prussia explained. Miracle looked up.

"_Ah that is the problem. I can fix that easily."_ He stood up and walked over to the pond of water. He dipped his hoof in it and it glowed.

"_Pick up that flower. The one shaped like a cup. Fill it with the water and give it to her._" He instructed. The group exchanged glances, trying to decide who could be careful enough to do this. Finally, Italy stepped forward and delicately picked up the flower, filling it in the pond. He walked back to Hungary and gently tilted her head up, pouring the water in her mouth.

"She taught me how to be gentle when I was little and kept spilling the tea for Mr. Austria~" Italy explained at the shocked looks he received. Soon, Hungary stirred and opened her eyes.

"Ow my head…what happened?" She sat up and looked around before focusing on Miracle.

"M-Miracle?! Oh my…wait a second was that you warning me?! Oh I knew it was familiar!" She stood up and practically ran over, wrapping her arms around his neck. Miracle chuckled.

"_Yes my dear, and it appears you require my assistance again. I fear Theodora is good friends with Morgan. Until you defeat her, there is no way to continue to her castle._" The stag informed them. Hungary nodded."It's not that simple to defeat a witch though." England frowned."Ah but Theodora isn't just an average witch. She has decided to specialize in a certain kind of magic. Fire magic specifically." Miracle chuckled."Ah, so we just need a way to defeat fire magic? Simple enough." England smirked."This is just like Wizard of Oz! The pretty girl goes with her friends to defeat the evil witch who can shoot fireballs! Ooo does that mean Miss Hungary is going to throw a bucket of water on the witch?" Italy piped up. Everyone exchanged looks."That's…actually not a horrible idea Italy." England finally said.

"Ve~ Really?! See Germany! I came up with a good strategy!" Italy hugged his friend's arm. Germany patted his head.

"Yes you did. Well, Let's get witch-hunting then, shall we?"

**CLIIIIFFF-HANGER!**

**Yes, finally end an update with a cliff-hanger. And I think I started writing this right after watching Oz the Great and Powerful xD**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC UPDATE!**

**Hungary-familiar: Csodaszarvas AKA Miracle, specializes in Moon and Water magic.**


End file.
